As is well accepted at this writing, wakeboarding is one of the most popular water sports in the world. As a result, there is an increasing need for a vessel or towboat to create a larger wake to ride and an efficiently controlled towrope. Unlike waterskiing, the performer on a wakeboard is looking for as large a wake as possible. Further, by anchoring the towline at a high elevation above the boat deck, there is a greater ability of the performer to be lifted higher into the air, whether with a ski or wakeboard. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,761 for a Water Sports Towing Apparatus, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, wakeboarding performance is improved using a vessel which is fitted with a towing structure having spaced supports attached on opposite sides of the vessel while coupling upper extremities of the supports with a bridging portion, to which a towrope attachment point is fitted. There is also a need to improve upon visibility by a pilot of a vessel while providing efficiency in operation and storage of the towing structure. The present invention improves upon known towing structures.